


Between Good And Bad

by GothicDeetz



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Beetlelands Week 2020, Demons, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Barbara and Adam become angels after their deaths. They are new to the Netherworld and develop feelings for their assigned demon guide upon meeting him.Written for Beetlelands week day four: Demons and Angels!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064
Kudos: 13
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Between Good And Bad

“Hi! We’re new here. The Handbook we got said we had to come here to meet up with our guide. Whatever that means.” The two newest angels, Adam and Barbara, stood side by side in a waiting room area of some kind. Other angels and demons milled about, some noticing the two newbies immediately and others, presumably recently deceased, sat, read, and paid little to no attention to the Maitlands as they waited for their guide.

“All the guides are busy right now.” The receptionist, a Green skinned female angel, deadpanned. “You’ll have to wait until one’s available.”

“But at least one has to be available,” the Maitlands said at the same time, causing the receptionist to raise an eyebrow.

Before she could speak, someone else cleared their throat and the Maitlands both turned to the nearest doorway, spotting a Green haired guy they could tell was a demon due to his Red wings standing there. He looked bruised and upset and the Maitlands immediately felt regret for him.

“Is he available?” asked Adam.

“Well, he kinda went freelance but if you want him as your guide, he can be your guide.” The receptionist went quiet, whispering under her breath, “it’s kinda unusual seeing two angels want a demon guide. Usually angel guides are reserved for angels and demon guides are reserved for demons but this may be a change for once.” She turned her attention away from the Maitlands and went back to doing her work, letting them go to the guide standing in the doorway.

“Hi, I’m Adam and this is Barbara.” Adam and Barbara extended their hands out towards the demon guide, who looked confused. “What’s your name?”

“I can’t say it,” he said as he led them into the back, not even caring that they were angels. ‘They just seemed like nice people,’ he thought to himself as the three of them walked on. ‘Angel or not, I kinda like them.’

“Aw, we like you too,” the Maitlands said at once, causing him to stop. He spun around to face them, blush appearing on his face and his hair turning Pink as he stared at them.

They sensed he was confused so Barbara clarified, “You were mumbling to yourself about how nice we seemed to you.” Blush appeared on hers and Adam’s faces and their guide quickly hid his with his hands.

“You’re angels and I’m a demon,” he said.

“That’s not going to change anything,” said the Maitlands, taking their guide’s hands in theirs once his hands dropped to his sides.

That’s when they knew they were in love with each other.

* * *

As it turned out, demon-angel relationships were banned in the Netherworld. The Maitlands had to hide away in their guide’s, who they now knew was called Betelgeuse for reasons they didn’t want to know, house, avoiding the angry mobs of demons and angels that stormed up to their house on a daily basis. Betelgeuse had been stripped of his title as a guide and he was totally fine with it. He enjoyed spending time with his romantic partners who he understood were married but that didn’t stop him from hitting on them. That was something they were starting to enjoy together. They didn’t mind a third partner.

Barbara was busy making drinks for her and her partners in the kitchen, her favorite males sitting at the kitchen island and chatting away after scaring away yet another mob of demons and angels together. Adam had to admit, Betelgeuse was a pretty good scarer, making all those funny and scary faces to scare away the mob. That was something both he and Barbara liked about him. Betelgeuse loved teaching them things that only demons could do and becoming amused when they tried to do those things. God, they looked so adorable when they scrunched their faces as they attempted to do non-angel abilities.

“Drinks are ready!” Barbara called out, picking up a tray containing three cups, one with a drink for demons and the other two with drinks for angels. 

She set them down on the table and put the correct places. Betelgeuse practically slurped his up before Barbara even had a chance to sit down and both she and Adam looked amusedly and lovingly at the demon, who was now slurping up what was left of his drink with his snake-like tongue.

“Betelgeuse, are you going to amuse us everyday?”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Do you want me to amuse you guys everyday?”

“You flatterer,” the Maitlands laughed in perfect unison, standing up and giving the demon a kiss each on the lips.


End file.
